The present invention relates to a sheet feed apparatus for an electrostatic copying machine, duplicating machine or the like.
In a typical copying machine, copy sheets are provided in a stack on a tray and fed therefrom one by one as required by the copying process. When the sheets are depleted or it is desired to utilize sheets of a different size, it is necessary to interrupt the copying process and replace the sheets with a new stack of appropriate size. This replacement operation is inefficient and results in considerable wasted time.